Scaredy Fox
by Akatsuki-ninja
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto get separated from their team an old fear causes former rivals to reveal their true feelings for each other. But with rabid fan girls and an old rivalry will they be able to make things work? -Written long ago so yes it is childish


SasuNaru Fanfic7

INTRO:

It is the first of February, squad seven (14 years old) is on a simple D rank mission when they get separated. Naruto and Sasuke are lost deep in a forest while Kakashi and Sakura are lost outside of the forest. They've been separated for six days already (Sasuke and Naruto are together as are Kakashi and Sakura *not as in couple as in they're lost with each other* **^_^**). Okay, it is around 6:00 P.M., the sun is going down and Naruto and Sasuke start to hear wolves among the trees as the darkness approaches.

STORY STARTS (CHAPTER 1)

"It's getting dark, we should stop for the night," Sasuke states looking around at the small clearing they just came upon. He sits down and wolves are heard in the background.

"…Sasuke, um, shouldn't we keep moving? I mean, we have to try and find Kakashi-sensei and Sakura," Naruto stutters obviously afraid of the wolves.

"They will be stopping now too. We should get our rest while we can. In the day we're too venerable to attack," Sasuke states emotionlessly. The wolves are heard again and Naruto jumps. "Are you alright?"

"….I…..I, um….." Naruto stutters. Wolves are heard closer this time, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screams. Sasuke rushes over to him trying to calm him as he shakes uncontrollably. Sasuke yells at him and talks to him in a rude manner telling Naruto he'll give off their location, nothing works. "I was once attacked by wolves when I was little, if it hadn't been for Iruka they would have eaten me!" Naruto cries hysterical with fear. Sasuke wraps his arms around the trembling Naruto in a comforting and protective manner.

"Be silent Naruto, I won't let the wolves hurt you," Sasuke says calmly in Naruto's ear. The still trembling and now crying Naruto looks at him. "I'm here and I won't let them get you. I promise," Sasuke says tightening his grip on Naruto in reassurance. Naruto sinks to the ground still in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke sits Naruto on his lap trying to ease his sobs.

"Sasuke, thank you," he whispers as his sobs begin to stop. He looks up at Sasuke and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why comfort me? I always figured you the type to knock me out cold to shut me up. So why?"

"Naruto I don't hate you as much as you may think," Sasuke says not looking at him. "You're the only friend I have, the only real friend I've ever had. I treat you like shit because if I told you how I really feel, I'm afraid you wouldn't be my friend anymore."

"You know, Sasuke, you and Iruka are the only people who ever seemed to act like I wasn't some cursed, disease ridden monster. Everyone else seems to hate me. Sasuke, I love you," Naruto hadn't meant to say that last part, he had meant to keep that feeling to himself. Now Sasuke would think him some creepy loser not worthy of his friendship, shit. Sasuke looks to Naruto stunned. Sasuke's face goes very serious. Naruto closes his eyes and braces for a punch as he feels Sasuke's hands release their grip on him. However Sasuke's fist doesn't hit him. Naruto opens his eye and stutters, "Aren't you going to hit me or something?" To Naruto's complete and total amazement, Sasuke shakes his head no. Before Naruto can realize what was happening Sasuke was kissing him.

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke whispers as he draws away from the kiss. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute, then a huge smile came across his face. Then Naruto goes to kiss Sasuke, their lips meet and Sasuke returns the kiss. Sasuke licks and nibbles on Naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto complies opening his mouth so that Sasuke may explore it with his tongue. Sasuke slides his tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring every crevice while wrestling with Naruto's own tongue. Naruto's arms wrap around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss. Sasuke breaks the kiss once he realizes he needs air.

"Um, Sasuke? Does this mean we're a couple?" Naruto asks wishing he didn't have to breathe so he and Sasuke could kiss forever. "I mean, you know, are we going to date and stuff?"

"Would you like to be? We'd have to put up with a lot of criticism. It doesn't matter to me what other people think about me but what about you?" Sasuke replies missing the taste of Naruto's mouth already.

"I don't care what others say. It's a waste of time to try and make people think a certain way about me; I've learned that over the years. I would like it if we didn't have to hide our feelings toward each other, even if every one of your fangirls tries to kill me," Naruto replies, the last part more so to himself. Sasuke brings Naruto closer to him and kisses him again. Naruto immediately grants Sasuke passage into his mouth. As Sasuke explores his mouth, Naruto lets a soft moan escape his mouth. As they break away from their kiss Sasuke smirks remembering the small noise Naruto let escape into his mouth. Naruto knew why Sasuke was smirking and that thought made him blush.

"Come on, we should get some rest," Sasuke says resting his back on the tree behind him. He was still holding Naruto lightly in his lap, so Naruto just laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke come on let's go get some ramen!" Naruto says dragging Sasuke to the ramen shop. (It's been 4 days since they first kissed ^_^) They just got back to Konoha the night before and no one knows about their relationship yet.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. God you're going to tear my arm off, Loser," Sasuke replies trying to keep up with Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not a loser come on do you have to call me that still?" Naruto asks.

"No, you aren't a loser. You're _my_ loser," Sasuke smirks (Naruto had stopped and let go of him when he first replied).

"_Your_ loser? What's the difference?"

"Simple, no one else can call you that without me beating the shit out of them. I'm the only one who can call you loser."

"Fine! But I get to call you…Sasuke-teme (pronounced tem *means bitch in Japanese* ^_^)." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand again and starts to lead the way to the ramen shop.

"Um, Sasuke? Why is Naruto holding your hand? Why haven't you hit him yet? Is he blackmailing you or something? What's going on? Hit him already!" Sakura says walking up to them with a shocked and horrified look on her face. The two boys stop and Naruto hides behind Sasuke in fear that Sakura was going to hit him.

"But I don't want to hit my boyfriend," Sasuke says, a slight smirk on his face.

"WHAT? Wh…wha…what do you mean…b…b…boy…boyfriend?" Sakura stutters shocked.

"He's my boyfriend. Oh, and if you ever try to hurt Naruto again, I will make sure whatever you do to him happens to you 20 fold," Sasuke says with a very serious expression on his face. "Come on Loser, let's go." He leads Naruto to the ramen shop leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the street stunned.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto says quietly as they walk away.

"For what?" Sasuke asks.

"For protecting me from Sakura."

"Loser, I told you that I'd protect you. When I said that I wasn't just talking about the wolves," Sasuke says smirking again. They ate their ramen and then started to walk again. As the sun went down, they said their good-byes, kissed passionately, and went their separate ways.

It's been two months since Sasuke and Naruto first kissed. Their relationship had been the talk of the town for about a month before everyone finally got used to the thought that Sasuke and Naruto were really together. It's getting close to sundown as the couple walks aimlessly down the road holding hands with their fingers laced. "So, um, Naruto, want to come over to my house?" Sasuke says quietly.

"Oh, um, yah that'd be nice," Naruto says a deep red blush covering his face. Sasuke leads the way to his house; it's more like a mansion. They enter the house and Sasuke closes the door. "Wow!" Naruto says looking around.

"Sorry for the mess," Sasuke says turning to face Naruto.

"What mess? If you think this is a mess; 1 you don't know the meaning of the word, 2 you haven't seen my house, and 3 you're delusional," Naruto laughs.

"Yah, well, it's usually less messy considering I'm home a lot. So, Naruto, you hungry?" Sasuke says slightly blushing.

"Um," Naruto's stomach growls loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke laughs. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make some food."

"Oh, um, do you want some help?"

"No I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yah." After about 10 minutes Sasuke comes back with two steaming bowls. He sets one down on the table in front of Naruto and one in front of his own seat.

"Ramen awesome!" Naruto says looking at the continence of his bowl.

"Thought you'd like that," Sasuke smirks.

"What have you got?" Naruto asks seeing something else in Sasuke's bowl.

"Oh, tomato soup," Sasuke says.

"You're a great cook, believe it!" Naruto says slurping up his first bite.

"It's instant ramen, not hard to make," Sasuke says a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

After eating Sasuke quickly washes the dishes. Naruto waits patiently on the couch like Sasuke told him to. The sound of raindrops is heard overhead. As Sasuke sits down next to Naruto thunder is heard loudly and the power goes out. Upon hearing the thunder Naruto jumps and clings to Sasuke's arm in fear. When the power goes out he starts to cry. Immediately Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto trying to sooth his little fox. When Naruto finally calms down the rain thunder and lightning are still going full blast and it is 9:00 P.M. " It's late, I, I should go home," Naruto stutters. The thunder is heard again, "Ahh!" Naruto again clings to Sasuke.

"It's raining out, you'll get soaked. And you're afraid even with me here. I couldn't sleep knowing that I sent you away right now to get soaked and even more frightened. You can stay here tonight," Sasuke says.

Naruto looks up at him, "I couldn't, I wouldn't want to be a problem."

"Naruto, it's no trouble. Really," Sasuke replies a smile on his face (yes a real smile, not a smirk, an actual smile). "Come on, let's get you to bed," Sasuke smiles picking Naruto up in his arms to carry him bridal style.

"I can walk Sasuke really I can walk," Naruto says a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"I know you can. I just felt like carrying you that's all," Sasuke says once again smiling that beautiful smile of his. Naruto blushes deeper upon hearing these words as he is carried to Sasuke's room. Sasuke sets Naruto down on his bed, "Good-night Naruto," he says as he pulls the covers over Naruto and then turns to leave the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto says quickly sitting up.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asks turning back to face the blonde.

"Sasuke, please, don't leave me," he says tears running down his face.

Sasuke closes the door and walks back over to Naruto, "I won't leave you if you don't want me to," he says sitting down on the bed.

"Please, stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone," Naruto says clinging to Sasuke's shirt.

"I won't leave you. Here, I'll lie right here beside you tonight alright?"

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto says trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face. Sasuke slides under the covers and holds Naruto to him. The slightly smaller boy cuddles closer to the warmth and security of the Uchiha. There the two boys slept holding one another close as the rain steadily poured from the sky.

CHAPTER 2

As the sun shines through the window of the Uchiha's room it falls upon the two boys still fast asleep in one another's arms. The raven-haired boy stirs, waking up. As he opens his eyes, his vision is slightly blurred with sleep. The blur of sleep soon dissipates and the Uchiha is able to see the sleeping form of the blonde in his arms. The sun falls on the cute little blonde making his beautiful hair gleam and the little whisker-like scars on his face show prominently. Sasuke stares at his lovely Kitsune (fox in Japanese). He is so peaceful and cute when he's asleep. Soon, feeling someone's gaze upon him, Naruto begins to stir. "Hello there Loser," Sasuke says as Naruto opens his eyes. Naruto blinks the sleep out of his eyes trying to remember what happened the night before.

"Hello Sasuke-teme," he replies. "Uh, someone needs to turn off the sun," he groans cuddling up to Sasuke.

"Did you sleep well Loser?" Sasuke chuckles, running his hand through Naruto's golden locks.

"Yes I did. How 'bout you? Did you sleep okay?" Naruto replies, worried his presence cost the Uchiha sleep.

"I got to have my little Kitsune in my arms, how could I not sleep well?" Sasuke replies holding Naruto closer to him. At this statement, Naruto blushes deeply.

'His little Kitsune? I like that name a lot more than Loser,' Naruto thinks his blush deepening. "So, um, Sasuke, you know what time it is?" he says trying to rid himself of his blush.

"It's, um," Sasuke sits up a little to look at his clock, "it's almost 10 A.M. Oh well, Kakashi gave us the day off."

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto says pressing closer to Sasuke's warm chest.

"For what?" Sasuke asks confused.

"For staying with me last night…and for…for letting me stay here," Naruto says a new blush covering his cheeks.

"Naruto, you're welcome here anytime…and…I would never leave you if you asked me to stay…I couldn't. You're my little Kitsune; I'll never leave you. I love you far too much," Sasuke replies, a blush now covering his cheeks as well.

After a short while the two finally decide to get out of bed. As Naruto goes potty (^_^ I said potty ^_^ XD), Sasuke goes to the kitchen to try and find some food. Naruto walks into the kitchen to find Sasuke eating a tomato (yes, a whole tomato, it's plain and it's red ^_^).

"Hey Sasuke. Are you eating a tomato (toe-may-toe XD such a funny word)?" Naruto asks.

"Yah," Sasuke replies. Naruto gives him the 'WTF why' look. "You have your ramen and I have my tomatoes (toe-may-toes XD * readers: OK WE GET IT! IT'S A FUNNY WORD! GET ON WITH THE STORY! * -_- Fine, you don't have to be so mean about it)," Sasuke explains defensively.

"Okay," Naruto laughs.

"Oh crap! I forgot I had water boiling for your ramen!" Sasuke says running to go turn the water down and add the noodles. When that is done, he turns around to find Naruto less than 6 inches from him. He jumps slightly not expecting it, "Naruto don't do that to me. Fuck."

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," Naruto says innocently as a smirk comes to his face.

"You baka (idiot in Japanese)," Sasuke says playfully.

"So, what we gonna do today?" Naruto says.

"Don't know," Sasuke says turning back to tend to the ramen.

After they eat they decide to go back to Naruto's house so that he can change into some clean clothes.

"I thought you said your house was messy," Sasuke smirks looking at the perfectly clean little apartment that Naruto calls home.

"Well it usually is. I cleaned it before I went out yesterday so it looks nice now, give it about two weeks with me not cleaning and you won't be able to see the floor," Naruto replied laughing. Naruto changes into some clean clothes and the two (men or boys? You chose) leave to wonder aimlessly around the town.

Soon they find themselves out in the forest, all alone. Here they stop, enjoying the peace that being alone has.

"Naruto? Have you ever thought about us ha…" Sasuke begins but stops, his face bright red.

"About us what?" Naruto says looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Never mind forget I said anything. It was a stupid question," Sasuke replies quickly, turning an even brighter red.

"Come on! You can't start to ask a question and then expect me to forget about it. I don't care if it was a stupid question or not, if you don't tell me it will bug me all day," Naruto says sliding to be closer to Sasuke.

"No it was a bad question," Sasuke says turning his head away to hide his red blush.

"Please Sasuke-kun (pronounced coon like balloon or kun like gun *way to symbolize boyish cuteness*). I promise I won't laugh or anything bad. Please," Naruto says giving Sasuke the best example of puppy-dog-eyes he had ever seen.

"Have you ever thought of…taking our relationship….farther?" Sasuke mutters.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks dumbfounded (yes Naruto's having a blonde moment ^_^).

"Like…you know…farther. Like…having….." Sasuke says going really red.

"Having what?" Naruto demands.

"Sex?" Sasuke whispers going so red his face looked like a tomato.

"Oh, um," Naruto too goes bright red almost matching the Uchiha's shade of red.

MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING ANNOYED BY MY JOKES!

CHAPTER 3

"See it was a bad question," Sasuke says blushing madly.

"No… it wasn't, I…I mean….." Naruto mutters turning his head to hide his blush. "I, I've been…wanting to ask you about that too. I…I just was…too embarrassed to say anything."

"So…so what…what do you think about…us…you know…doing…it?" Sasuke stutters.

"Well I…I think that I am…" Naruto stops mid-sentence when he senses another's presence approaching. Within about 30 seconds, Kakashi pops up, tells them they have the weekend off and leaves.

"Why don't we go back to my house?" Sasuke suggests. With that the two get up and go back to the Uchiha district. They reach Sasuke's house and enter inside. Sasuke closes the door behind them and asks, "Um, you want to watch a movie?" Naruto nods and after some debate they decide to watch (_Mortal Combat _or _Lord of the Rings II_ you choose). By the time the movie is over it's dark outside. (FYI they ate pizza while they watched the movie) Naruto stood up to stretch, leaving his jacket on the couch. As he raised his hands above his head to crack his back, Naruto feels himself being held tightly to Sasuke's chest. "Naruto, why don't you finish what you were going to say back in the forest?" Sasuke says.

Naruto blushes deeply at the thought then replies slowly, "Well, I…I was curious as to your opinion.

Sasuke shifts slightly so that his lips were right next to Naruto's ear and so his hips were pushed lightly against Naruto's. "I'm more than ready. I wish to share our bodies with one another. However, if you're not ready, I can wait," Sasuke whispers seductively into Naruto's ear, grinding his hips against Naruto's.

"Sasuke, I'm…"

DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER! ^_^ I LAUGH AT YOUR MISFORTUNE XD XP

*readers: but why? You still have like half a page!*

(I like to make you suffer XP)

_*readers chase author around trying to kill her for ending here*_

{next is sounds in the background}

(NO DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK)

_*people coming toward author with knives, fists, swords, and various blunt objects*_

(NO I MEAN IT I'LL WRITE MORE)

_**WRITE MORE NOW OR YOU DIE!**_

*_Katie punches author in the arm*_

(T-T owe Katie that really hurt)

*Katie:** WRITE MORE!***

(How am I supposed to write when I can't feel my arm!)

*Katie:** WRITE MORE!***

CHAPTER 4 (this chapter is not for the fragile minded)

(This is very graphic and detailed, beware, you may be traumatized for life)

(Hell, I think I'm traumatized from writing the goddamn thing!)

"Sasuke, I'm ready," Naruto replies grinding his hips back into Sasuke's.

"Good, because all that shit about being able to wait was a lie," Sasuke replies, "come on, let's go to the room." Sasuke releases Naruto and leads him to the bedroom. He then grabs Naruto from behind and slides his hands up, under Naruto's shirt. Sasuke softly slides his hands over Naruto's stomach and chest. Naruto removes his shirt, exposing his suntanned skin to the Uchiha's hungry gaze. Then he turns around to face Sasuke. Naruto, following Sasuke's example, starts to remove Sasuke's shirt, running his hands along the pale skin. Sasuke soon removes his shirt and then leans in to kiss Naruto passionately. As they kiss Sasuke feels something near his crotch. The sound of a zipper is heard and Sasuke realizes that what he feels are Naruto's hands taking off his pants. Naruto, not being able to see what he is doing, has some slight problems with the zipper. This causes him to accidentally slide his hand over the other (boy or man? You choose)'s (hmm, dick, cock, boner, little friend {whatever you want to call it} I'm sticking with dick for now). Sasuke, feeling this begins to get hard (yes in the naughty way). Sasuke quickly pulls Naruto's pants down, very rough and forcefully, arousing Naruto just a bit. As Sasuke's pants finally drop Naruto's hands slide along Sasuke's waistline. Naruto breaks away from the kiss and looks at Sasuke curiously.

"You don't wear under wear (look, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it ^_^ sorry had to put in my knowledge of Sasuke's no underwear policy {okay I made the no underwear policy up but Sasuke really doesn't wear any underwear} I rhymed again ^_^)?" Naruto asks somewhat surprised.

"You didn't know that?" Sasuke replies looking at him like he's a dumb-fuck, "that's common knowledge, all my fangirls know that," he smiles. (I AM NOT A Sasuke FANGIRL I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT!)

"That's slightly disturbing that that many people know that. You don't go commando in public do you?" (Sorry off subject forget I put that part okay =P).

They resume their kissing as Sasuke slides Naruto's boxers off. Now it is Sasuke who slides his hand over Naruto's dick, but not by accident (*twisted, perverted, evil smile*). Naruto jumps slightly at the feel of someone touching him there, but he soon gets used to it and starts to get really aroused. Sasuke forces Naruto backward to the bed. Naruto, ever the klutz, hits the bed with the back of his knees and falls onto the bed, the Uchiha following. Sasuke lands on top of Naruto. He takes advantage of his position and begins to lower his lips from Naruto's. He kisses down to Naruto's belly button then back up, leaving a trail of hickeys and making Naruto fidget and squirm underneath him. He comes up to Naruto's ear, "Naruto, I'm going to make you enjoy this. You'll moan so loud that if anyone else lived in this section of town they'd hear you," Sasuke whispers seductively. Naruto had already gotten, um, bigger, due to Sasuke touching and kissing him.

'What could he be planning?' Naruto wondered as Sasuke again kissed down his chest again. Soon Sasuke came to Naruto's waistline, here he drew up a bit to look at Naruto. He had a naughty look on his face. Sasuke's hands came slowly down till they rested on Naruto's dick. Naruto looked up wondering what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke smirks and lowers his head. Naruto can feel Sasuke's warm breath on his cock, which made him squirm just a bit. Then Sasuke lightly licks the tip of Naruto's dick. This make Naruto gasp, "What the hell!"

"Trust me my little Kitsune, you'll enjoy this," Sasuke says. Then he takes the tip of Naruto's dick in his mouth. Naruto gasps and is rendered unable to move as Sasuke's tongue swirls around his dick, and Sasuke's hands rubbing that which he can't fit in his mouth. As this progresses, Naruto can't help but start to moan in pleasure. Sasuke mentally smirks as Naruto's moans get louder and louder. He can feel Naruto's hands holding onto his hair for dear life. Naruto's grip is driving the Uchiha to progress. Naruto starts to scream Sasuke's name. Sasuke, apparently satisfied, ends the blowjob quickly. Naruto looks at him with a 'WTF why'd you stop' look on his face. As Sasuke begins to crawl up to Naruto's mouth, Naruto tackles Sasuke, pushing him down to the bed. Naruto smirks and says, "It's my turn." Sasuke marvels at the strength with which Naruto now holds him to the bed. Naruto kisses Sasuke passionately on the lips. The two fight for dominance in the kiss but for once Naruto wins. He slides his tongue into Sasuke's mouth exploring every crevice, hungry for the taste of Sasuke in his mouth. Naruto slowly moves from Sasuke's lips to his chest, leaving hickeys all over Sasuke's pale flesh. This simple sexual act begins to make Sasuke get hard. Naruto, obviously not finding an end to his hunger for Sasuke's taste in his mouth, begins to move downward.

Sasuke, starting to get even more aroused softly speaks Naruto's name. "Naruto, don't stop," he whispers as Naruto stops what he was doing.

"I wasn't planning on it," he smirks. Then he moves his hands down softly to start to play with Sasuke's dick. He lowers his head and takes Sasuke into his mouth, not able to get enough of the taste in his mouth.

Sasuke gasps loudly when Naruto takes him in his mouth. "Fuck…. Naruto…how the…oh god," Sasuke moans loudly unable to keep one strait thought. Naruto was giving Sasuke an erection like you wouldn't believe. Naruto knew this and progressed loving the fact that he could make the great heir to the Uchiha clan this horny. Sasuke, unable to hold it back any longer, (this is going to sound really gross) leaked into Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't care; in fact, he liked the unexpected reaction (sick and wrong I know). By now both were sporting (OMG this is so wrong I should not be writing this) high quality boners. Naruto lifts his head, breathing hard, for a breath. Sasuke takes this as an opportunity to regain dominance. He sits up quickly and forces Naruto under him. Sasuke crawls up a bit so that he can whisper into Naruto's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move in the morning," Sasuke smirks into Naruto's ear.

"What is that sup…!" Naruto begins to question. Sasuke turns Naruto over, preparing him for what he has in mind. Then Sasuke shoves his dick into Naruto. He withdraws it and shoves it in again, harder and faster each time. Now they both are moaning unable to stop themselves. Never every loud but still, moaning in pleasure. Naruto gasping almost every time Sasuke shoves back into him.

When their lovemaking is over they are both exhausted. The bedding is damp with (if you don't know what {no not piss} you really don't want to know). They're too wiped to care however. The two fall asleep with Sasuke on his back and Naruto resting his head on Sasuke's chest (they did more than what I described, much more).

(EEWWWWWWW I feel so nasty having just wrote that. WRONG IMAGES WRONG IMAGES!)

* More innocent readers: {eyes twitch} I think I'm gonna hurl! You're a giant perv! *

*More informed readers: you're a perv. *

(Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think Itachi think Itachi! Think anything to get Sasuke with a top-notch boner out of head! {Has mental breakdown} *_*)

(There will be more I just have writer's block and I need a little time to get the disgusting images out of my mind)

**CHAPTER 5**

Outside it is raining. The sky is clouded over and gray. Inside the Uchiha's house, the two lovers are sleeping, still holding each other close. The rhythmic sound of the rain hitting the ceiling is heard. The raven haired (boy or man? You choose) stirs. His eyes open slowly. The room is bathed in the pale, gray light that floods in from the window. He groans slightly realizing how soar he is. It is around 11:00 A.M. Sasuke looks to the blonde in his arms and smiles. 'If _I'm_ this soar poor Naruto must be _really _soar,' Sasuke thinks as the blonde begins to stir. "Good morning my little Kitsune," Sasuke says softly as the bright blue eyes of his love open slowly.

"Uhh, Sasuke what the hell. I'm going to be soar for months," Naruto groans.

"Well you weren't exactly what I'd call gentle yourself," Sasuke laughs quietly. "Besides, it's not my fault."

"Oh really? Then whose is it exactly?" Naruto says sarcastically.

"It's your fault for being so damn irresistible, it was impossible to go easy on you. You're just too much to resist," Sasuke smirks.

"You are so…oh forget it. I'm too soar to argue with you right now," Naruto groans.

"Good, we both know who would win right now anyway," Sasuke laughs.

"You are so damn full of yourself sometimes Sasuke. But I suppose that's something I really like about you," Naruto says through a yawn. Sasuke smirks and pulls Naruto closer to him. Naruto cuddles into Sasuke's chest and falls back to sleep almost immediately. Sasuke runs his hand through Naruto's silky blonde hair and then begins to fall back to sleep himself.

After a few more hours of sleep the two finally struggle to get up. They put their clothes on and Naruto goes back to his house to take a shower and change.

Now it's around 7:00 P.M. and Naruto is waiting for Sasuke in the forest outside of town in a sakura tree where the agreed to meet. Naruto looks up to the sky as the sun begins to set making the sky shades of red, pink, and purple. "Hi Loser," a voice says from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto says angrily looking back to find Sasuke standing on one of the sakura tree's branches. His hand is behind his back. "What you got?" Naruto asks seeing Sasuke's hand behind his back.

Sasuke jumps down so that he and Naruto are on even surfaces. Then he pulls his hand to be in front of him. In his hand is a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "For you," Sasuke says handing the flowers to Naruto. Naruto looks at him dumbfounded, then he notices the card sticking out of the beautiful red roses. He takes the card out of its flowery bed and begins to read it. 'Sorry for being so rough on you. Hope these can make up for it. Can you forgive me? Love Sasuke.'

Naruto looks up to Sasuke and finds his raven-haired love looking at the ground with supreme interest and blushing madly. "Sasuke you are so old-fashioned sometimes," Naruto says pouncing forward to lock Sasuke in a tight embrace.

"Well I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me so…you know…I thought I better try to make up for the pain I cause you," Sasuke says blushing.

"Come on, let's go eat," Naruto says releasing Sasuke and taking his hand. They go to a little shop and buy bento boxed dinners then go back to the sakura tree to eat. They sit on a high branch and eat quietly enjoying the quiet and peaceful view as the sun starts to set completely. By time they finish eating the sun is at its last (yes it's a very long sunset). Naruto rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder and they watch as the colors of the sunset fade from the sky. "Sasuke? I know you want to restore your clan. How are you supposed to do that if we're dating? I mean, I'm not a girl, I can't bear children. At least…" Naruto trails way.

"Unless you could sustain the sexy jutsu for 9 months right? I though about that too. I mean, no normal person could do that. But then again you aren't exactly normal. You have the chakra of the nine tailed fox. Maybe, after a few years or something to prepare, maybe the fox could sustain you with enough chakra to, you know, stay a girl for 9 months," Sasuke says quietly as if in a daze. "I mean, if you wanted to."

"That…could…work," Naruto says very slowly. "I would be happy to help you fulfil your ambition. And…I'd be more than willing to…bear your child. If you'd deem me expectable that is."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Sasuke asks slightly shocked.

"Yes," Naruto blushes.

"Thank you," Sasuke blushes and holds Naruto more tightly to him.

(Corny yes I know but it had to be done. Till next time my minions. Opps! Did I say minions? I meant readers. Heheh.)

*Readers: NOOO COME BACK DON'T LEAVE US!*


End file.
